


[Podfic] Grooming Rituals; or, A Mullet Is Never a Valid Life Choice

by sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: What hair does is grow.What with one thing and another, a universe to defend, an evil galactic empire to defeat, the day to save, a beautiful princess to woo, so forth and so on, Lance doesn't give too much thought to his hair. It's there on top of his head, doing its thing, and spends most of its time inside a helmet—see above, galactic empire, defeating of. He doesn't much care what it does, long as it doesn't turn loose, as his grandpa would put it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Grooming Rituals; or, A Mullet Is Never a Valid Life Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grooming Rituals; or, A Mullet Is Never a Valid Life Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697314) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



**Length:** 00:21:59

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/Grooming%20Rituals%20or,%20A%20Mullet%20Is%20Never%20a%20Valid%20Life%20Choice.mp3) (15 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/Grooming%20Rituals%20or,%20A%20Mullet%20Is%20Never%20a%20Valid%20Life%20Choice.m4b) (10 MB)

  



End file.
